


.

by zoegayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

His breathing was rigid as Dean continued to plunge into his ass. Sending him into an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

"A-Ah!" Dean’s hand moved down Cas’ stomach possessively griping his cock.

"So sexy. Can’t you be quieter? Someone might hear." The crappy motel bed just kept squeaking so if they did get caught it wouldn’t just be because of their voices.

"D-Dean.." thrust after thrust, Cas’ dick began to twitch and throb, pre-come forming at the tip.

"I haven’t given you permission to come dear."

"Dean, please"

"Mmm. No."

Cas roughly gripped the –most likely dirty- sheets, as Deans breaths cascaded onto his ear, Dean’s soft groans of pleasure sending him over the edge.

"Dean!" Cas threw back his head, cumming vigorously"

"Now Castiel. What did I say?" Dean’s breathed against his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Dean.."

Dean slid out of him, roughly turning him around so that Cas was kneeling between his legs, a soft groan forming in his throat as Cas let out a moan against his cock.

"Suck." Cas’ eyes widened, staring intensely up at Dean.

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me."

Dean smacked his cock against Cas’ lips.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock with his lips padding around, teasing the tip by lightly gazing his teeth over it, sliding his tongue down Dean’s length before taking him in his mouth. He was pleased to hear Dean suppress a shaky breath, his calloused hands gripping the back of Cas’ head pushing him forward to take him further in his mouth.

"God Cas" he whispered and mewed. Dean’s finger nails dig into Cas’ scalp sending shivers of pleasure though him.

Cas’ cock ached hard against his stomach. He gripped himself and stroked as Dean’s shallow thrusts occupied his mouth.

"I knew angels were dicks but I didn’t know they loved dick."

Cas growled, the sensation sent Dean over the edge, he spilled out into Cas’ mouth and Cas happily swallowed the load. His blue eyes meeting Deans green ones. Dean helped him sit up and they kissed. Protective arms wrapping around Cas. He thought, ‘this is what we wanted, from the very beginning and now I have it.’ He had Dean. Dean had him.

"I love you", he whispered in Dean’s ear as they curled up close together on the motel bed.

"I love you too Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this as a ‘happy birthday’ fic to me and it started out in a closet and then she gave up and it happened to end in a motel and yeah…


End file.
